Silence is Deafening
by YungVodkaDikost
Summary: Roxas has just moved to a new town to start over with his mother after she loses her job, no big deal right? You'd think so, other than the fact that Roxas is a mute. Not knowing how he's going to cope, he's not going to let that stop him from moving forward with his life, especially after meeting a certain red haired teenager. High School AU. *Complete*


**First KH fic, idea just kinda came to me out of no where. Please be kind to me! Anyways, if people enjoy this, I'll continue. If not, well, what's the point in continuing, ya? Leave a review if you wish for me to continue this. :)**

* * *

New school, new house, new bedroom, hell new damn bed, everything was too new for Roxas. He d only been in Hollow Bastion for three days and he was already missing his old life back in Twilight Town. He understood exactly why him and his mother had been basically forced to move to this godforsaken town. His mother had sadly lost her job and they d been forced to move. It wasn't that he had an issue with the move itself, quite the opposite actually. He just didn't want to deal with all the questions and staring.

"Roxas, can you come down here for a moment please? I need some help with these boxes." , Roxas mother, Tifa called from downstairs.

Roxas slid off his new bed and headed down the hallway of their new house towards the stairs. He made sure to stomp down the first few stairs so his mother knew he was making his way down to her. As he stepped down the final stair, Roxas made his way towards the front entryway of the house and couldn t help the his silent at the sight of his mother struggling with a box easily twice her size. Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he made his way over to his mother and snatched the large box out of her hands before giving her a look as if asking her where she wanted it.

"Set that in the living room would you? There's only a few boxes left out in the car to carry in and we can be done for the day. Then we can go out and check out the town a little before you start at your new school in a few days. Is that alright, honey?" , his mother asked gently.

She knew that starting at a new school would be hard for her son. It always was when they either ended up moving or when he had to transfer from his middle school to the high school back in Twilight Town. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty for taking Roxas out of his comfort zone once again.

Roxas mother was brought out of her thoughts when she felt two pale slim arms wind around her waist from behind. She felt her son nod against her back, confirming that he was alright with the rest of the days events. He had exactly four days until he started at his new school on Monday. He and his mother had arrived at their new home three days prior on Monday but his mother thought it would be a good idea to give him a week to adjust to his new surroundings, which he had been quite grateful for. Starting at a new school in the middle of the school year was scary as it is, but going in completely blind to his surroundings would have made it even harder to adjust. Especially since he had another problem he was going to have to deal with and face on Monday.

* * *

After about twenty more minutes of hauling boxes and totes from the moving truck, they were finally done hauling all of their stuff into their new home. Roxas left out a silent sigh of relief once he set the last box down in the kitchen. It was much bigger than the one they had back in Twilight Town. In his mother s words, it was her dream kitchen. Plenty of counter and cupboard space. A giant two door fridge with a pull out drawer freezer at the bottom sat against the far wall. Sadly, his mother and him still had to go shopping for groceries if they wanted to test out the new oven tonight and eat their first home cooked meal all week. Truthfully, take out was starting to get old for both of them.

"Roxas, go ahead and have a quick shower and get changed then we'll go get this shopping done so we can relax until Monday." , his mother called from the living room.

He made his way back towards the stairs to head to the bathroom and take a much needed shower, but not before he gave his mother another lingering hug and nodded his head in affirmation. He truly felt gross, covered in sweat and dust from some of the boxes and sweat from, well, hauling boxes. Duh

After making his way up the stairs, Roxas made a beeline towards the bathroom that was thankfully right across from his room. He turned the shower on as hot as he could stand before turning towards the mirror and taking in his reflection. Blond spiky hair that seemed to have a mind of his own, beautiful big blue eyes, he shrugged at his reflection before turning away and ridding himself of his sweaty clothing and hoping into the hot spray of water. He couldn't help the satisfied sigh the silently escaped his lips as he felt his tired muscles loosen up.

After quickly washing his hair and body, he made quick work of drying off his body and running a comb through his hair. Not that combing it really made that big of a difference. Those spikes couldn't be tamed for anything, and he was just fine with that. After quickly throwing on a pair of black jeans he grabbed a simple black shirt and threw it over his head before snapping his famous black and white wristbands on both of his wrists he made his way back down towards his mother.

He couldn't help but smile at his mother, she had fallen asleep draped over their couch. He let out a silent laugh as he made his way over to her before gently shaking her out of her slumber. He couldn't help but smirk when her eyebrows wiggled and her mumbled so quietly even he couldn't make out the words. Shrugging his shoulders, Roxas went to the kitchen and grabbed the list his mother had written up while he was taking his shower before grabbing his black and white hoodie and slipping it on. Making sure he had his credit card and his phone, he wrote a quick note to his mother letting her know he went out to take care of the shopping for her before leaving in on the coffee table in front of the couch. He smiled once more at his mothers sleeping form before slipping on his white and purple high tops before slinking out of the house, making sure to close the door softly behind him before he took off down the road. He remembered his mom mentioning that the store was just down the road from the house.

* * *

It had taken a bit longer than he had anticipated to get all the shopping done but alas it was done. He may have gotten everything on his mothers list and my god, it was a lot. It was a good thing Roxas was a lot stronger than he looked. You had to be when you couldn't exactly talk your way out of some situations. Not that things ever became violent but some people don t take kindly to being ignored, intentional or not. Roxas shrugged his shoulders and left his mind drift as he made his way back towards his house. It was only about a four block walk so it only took about twenty minutes tops.

Roxas hadn't realized he had let his mind wander as far as it had until he felt himself crash into someone and proceeded to fall backwards onto his ass. He felt the bags in his hands drop to the ground next to him. He really hoped none of the bags had torn, that would have made the food he had just bought even tougher to haul home. He was snapped out of his thoughts yet again when he felt a finger flick his forehead.

Slowly Roxas lifted his head and opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of green feline like eyes that had black tattoos under them that reminded him of teardrops, and long red hair that was even more wild than his own. He tilted his head to the side as the stranger spoke up.

"Damn kid, you alright? Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, hey dude, why aren't you saying anything?! I didn't break you did I?! Oh shit, I'm so dead if Dem finds out I broke someone! Please kid, have mercy, please say something!" , the redhead said, his panic evident.

Roxas couldn't help but silently giggle at his antics, it wasn't everyday you met someone and they thought they broke you even though you were the one that crashed into them. He figured he might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

It wasn't too long until the red haired man was broken out of his ranting until a new voice was heard, one that was quite familiar. The red head stopped mid-rant and looked at the short black haired woman making her way over towards himself and the blond.

"Roxas! There you are! I was starting to worry!" , Tifa yelled from their porch before she took quick strides towards the two males.

"Uh who are you?" , the red head spoke up, shaking himself from his stupor.

"His mother, I'm Tifa Enoch, and this is my son Roxas. You alright Roxas?" , Tifa asked as she gave her son a once over to make sure he wasn't injured in any way. She sighed in relief when she saw her son smile and nod at her that he was indeed fine.

"Gotcha, my names Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" , The red head, Axel, smirked., So why wouldn't you answer me when I asked if you were alright when we ran into each other, Rox?"

"Probably because Roxas here is a mute, dear. He couldn't answer you if he wanted to." Tifa sighed sadly.

Axel couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid in front of him, not being able to talk had to suck. He couldn't imagine not being able to talk willingly, what confused him more than anything was the fact that Roxas didn't seem bothered in the slightest by the fact that he couldn't talk.

"Say, you must be to HB considering I haven't met you or your son before, nor have I seen him at school." , Axel said before he grabbed Roxas' arm and helped him to his feet before he started gathering up the bags that had been dropped.

"We just moved here about three days ago, Roxas will be starting at the high school on Monday, I wanted him to have a few days to adjust." , Tifa smiled, Axel seemed like a nice enough kid.

"Ah, gotcha. Say, Rox, what grade you in, I'm a junior.", Axle asked as he turned to face Roxas. He raised an eyebrow when Roxas quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket and started typing something quickly into it. He was about to turn to Tifa when he had Roxas phone trust out towards him.

" _I'm a junior as well, it s nice to meet you Axel. And yes, I've got it memorized_." Axel couldn't help but smirk at the text before handing the phone back to the blond.

?Well, why don t I help you two carry these back to your house and I could always pick Roxas up for school on Monday and show him around the school and bit and maybe show him around town after classes end. As long as that s alright with both of you.", Axle grinned. He already liked this kid, even though he couldn't talk he knew that Roxas had to be feisty. He could tell.

Roxas couldn't help but smile at the thought, he had only been in the town for three days and he'd already made somewhat of a friend. He looked at his mother and nodded his acceptance to the red heads offer.

"That's fine with me as long as it's no trouble to you Axel, I start my new job on Monday so I won't be around to show my son around town sadly. So I appreciate you offering to show him around." , Tifa smiled.

"It's no problem at all." , Axel replied as they made their way up the driveway to Roxas and Tifa's home. Roxas' mother made quick work of opening the door before ushering both boys into the kitchen so the could set down the haul of bags they had been carrying. It was a miracle that Roxas had made it more than half way home with the amount of bags he had been carrying all by himself. Tifa couldn't help the light giggle that past her lips at the thought. He son was as stubborn as they came.

* * *

After agreeing to meet Roxas in front of his house Monday morning at quarter past seven in the morning and giving the him his number in case they needed anything, Axel took his leave and headed towards his own home, thoughts filled with the new kid. He seemed like a nice enough kid but Axel couldn't help wonder why Roxas was a mute and how the other teens at school were going to react when they found out that the new kid was a mute. Some of the kids would surely eat him alive. Axel frowned at the thought before shaking his head. He wouldn't let the idiots at school mess with Roxas.

* * *

Monday came quicker than Roxas could have imagined. It was a little before seven and Roxas was stumped as to what to wear on his first day, he usually wasn't this self conscious and decided it was just the dreaded first day jitters rearing their ugly little head. He shook his head and decided to go with his normal look. He opened the second drawer of his dresser and grabbed out a tight black tank top and slid it on before throwing a white sleeveless zip up hoodie on over it. He slid himself into a pair of dark jeans before slipping on his high tops and made his way downstairs. His mother greeted him in the kitchen before handing him a piece of toast and ushered him towards the door. Axel would be there any moment for him. He gave his mother a quick hug and stepped outside, noticing that Axel was already there and waved at him as he made his way over to the red head. He hadn t noticed it before, but Axel was a whole hell of a lot taller than him. He couldn't help but silently laugh at his own shortness.

Axel quirked his eyebrow at the blonds silent giggling but shrugged when Roxas waved him off as if telling him not to worry about it. He wasn t going to question the blond on it so he began to lead his new blond friend down the road towards the school.

The duo walked it a comfortable silence, one thing Axel noticed was that even though the blond couldn't speak to him, he was still pretty capable of answering him. Though it was through a text, not that Axel minding much.

It was about a fifteen minute walk to the school and once the school came into sight, Roxas couldn't help but be nervous. People didn't always take him being a mute very well, some people thought he was handicapped and frankly stupid because he couldn't verbally talk to someone. It wasn't his fault he was born like this, but some people just didn't understand that.

Axel sensed his new companions discomfort and threw an arm around Roxas shoulders as if to tell him not to worry so much. He smirked when he noticed the blond relax a little at the gesture. The two continued towards the front doors of the school, Axel decided to leave his arm draped over the blonds shoulders, not that Roxas minded in the least. Knowing he had Axel to help him out made him feel a little more at ease with starting at a new school.

* * *

When the two reached the doors, Roxas heard a squeal and felt Axel tense next to him. Before he knew what was happening, Roxas felt himself falling backwards as he was tackled to the ground by a blur of blond and blue. Roxas let out a low groan as he opening his eyes and was greeted by deep blue eyes and a childish grin. He heard Axel sigh next to him before pulling the other blond off of him before lifting himself off the ground. Rubbing his back, Roxas took a closer look at the boy who had so suddenly tackled him.

Ashy blond hair that was somewhere in between a Mohawk and a mullet, bright blue eyes full of childish delight and an equally childish smile. And of course, he just had to be taller than himself. Once again, he was surrounded by giants.

"Demyx, why are you tackling the new kid? Rox, you alright man?" , Axel sighed, rolling his eyes when the newcomer, Demyx, giggled and him. Axel sighed in relief when Roxas nodded his head, letting him know he was alright.

"So! You're name s Roxas huh?! Can I call you Roxie?! Or maybe, Roxems?! Hey, why aren't you saying anything?!" , Demyx rambled on.

Roxas couldn't help but look over at Axel, eyebrow arched up as if to ask him what the hell was going on with the taller blond in front of them.

"Dem, if you'll shut your mouth for a minute I'll explain." , Axel barked, nodding his head happily when Demyx stopped talking and gave him a wounded look. "Rox here isn't answering you because he s a mute, Dem. And quit looking at me like a kicked puppy, you know it doesn't work on me."

Roxas watched the exchanged and couldn't help but burst into silent laughter. These two were absolutely ridiculous. He didn't think the two realized just how hilarious they were. He shook his head, wiping away a tear when the two looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Taking out his phone he quickly started typing before handing it to Axel to read out loud.

" _It's nice to meet you, Demyx. I hope we can be friends since I'm friends with Axel too. Just don't make a habit of tackling me like a football player every morning._ " Axel recited before looking back at Demyx. Before he could stop the Mohawk having blond, he had Roxas swept up in a giant cuddly hug. Axel knew he should have warned his new friend about Dem. Oh well, Roxas seemed like he was enjoying his Dem cuddle.

"Oh, Roxie, you're just too cute! Of course we're gonna be friends! And I promise I'll warn you before I tackle you with cuddles!", Demyx exclaimed as he cuddled the smaller blond closer to him. Roxas couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, he'd been here for a week and he'd already made a couple friends.

* * *

The warning bell for classes began to ring, breaking the three teens out of their thoughts before they scrambled towards the door. Thankfully they had the same classes throughout the day so they didn't have to worry about showing Roxas where his classes were before heading towards their own.

All three boys took their seats in their first class, math, with Roxas sitting in between them. Roxas couldn't have been happier to have his two new found friends their to help him out. Especially when it came to the talking thing, that was going to be fun explaining to all the teachers in every class. But with these two by his side, he didn't think he was going to have much trouble at all.

Maybe leaving Twilight Town wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

 **Welp, there's the first chapter to this thing. Again, if you enjoyed it, let me know so I actually continue to write this. Leave a review if you enjoyed it, I always love hearing feedback. :3**


End file.
